Stigma DxD Challenge
by RedBurningDragon
Summary: So we all know that Gasper's sacred gear can freeze that within his sight in time but has no control over it. What if Rias has not one but two mutated Bishops one with an eye ability unlike any the world have seen mistaken for a sacred gear. Her second bishop is bearer of an Alpha Stigma. Will he able to keep his secret or will they be scared of the monster inside him?


Razeluxe (Raze) Aurelius

Age: 15

Appearance:short messy silver hair with brown eyes

Personality: kind caring soft spoken likes to sleep (cause when he sleeps he know that he cant hurt anyone with his eyes) afraid of rejection

Ability: Sacred Gear (lie) Mystic Eyes, Alpha Stigma (true)

Alpha Stigma: an eye ability when active allows the user to analyze and copy all magic even bloodline magic such as Power of Destruction and Phoenix Regeneration as well as light spears as a devil. It also allows him to see set magic through walls and any magic traps. the only things the stigma isn't able to analyze are sacred gears and its abilities and relics (unless it uses magic circles therefor he must see the circle). it doesnt need to be active to use any magic he learned just to learn it

Alpha Stigma Berserk: the bearer can go berserk after witnessing the death of a friend or family or driven to the point of madness. they gain a god like persona which will wreak havoc and try to erase all who oppose then to those close to them destroying everything until the body burns out and the user dies or someone closes their eyes. when berserked the stigma has a mind of its own see those close to the bearer as a threat and will try to slowly kill them and the bearer is fully aware of what happens during this time and is able to resist when it tries to kill those close to them if only slightly as they cant close their eyes themselves. when berserked the bearers body is able to surpass their limitations giving them immense speed strength and magic. their magic level is far beyond that of any of those of the three faction leaders even the gods (maybe not Ophis and Great Red). it can analyze sacred gears and relics and erase them any anti magic or magic cancellation of any kind can not stop it as it will just analyze it and erase it. if they hold an item that the stigma starts to erase it will move from the item to the person holding the item they can stop this by cutting off the limb before its too late. they are also basically immune to any form of magic as they can create split second barriers of immense strength

Mutation Bishop: gives him a large boost in magic power. he has more magic power then both Rias and Akeno

Backstory: When Raze was 5 he awoken to the Alpha Stigma after a mage attacked his town he copied his magic and killed him. After that everyone know what he had and rejected him and his parents killed themselves telling him that they never should have brought a blood thirsty monster into this world. At the age of 8 his town was attacked by solders when they found out he bears a stigma they decided to toy with him they took any survivors they had and slowly killed them in front of him to see how he would react after they just killed the last person he broke and the stigma unleashed killing all of them and erased the bodies in the process he continues to destroy till the bearer of a different stigma who was just passing by came up and stopped him before his body burns itself out by closing his eyes and knocked him out leaving him. He wakes up in a prison cell with his hands bound together where he waits for two years for his execution. On the day of his execution a rip in reality (feel free to blame Ophis) appears as the guard was about to open his door and Raze is knocked unconscious as he is sucked in. Something then crashes in the Gremory garden when a 13 year old Rias and Akeno and 10 year old Koneko (maybe Kiba don't know his age when she found him) goes to check it out they sees Raze arms bound dressed in rags and malnourished in a crater. Raze wakes up in one of the rooms in bed realizing where he was or more so where he wasn't he instinctively tries to hide in a corner when someone comes in not knowing he activated his stigma so when they see it they believe it to be an rare sacred gear called Mystic Eye as not much is know of it besides its existence and connection to magic. They tell him about the super natural and that their devils and he tells them he was going to executed because of his eyes with no where to go he becomes Rias's bishop. Now at 15 he has classes with Koneko but he spends most of it sleeping though he doesn't fail as he is very bright. In the club when his not doing contracts his sleeping on the couch.

Raze X Koneko

Asia will take two pawns and Issei 6 with 2 mutated

During Excalibur arc Kokobiel summons a squad of fallen that have taken to his side at the school after killing the archbishop (you know the reason) and have some of them hold Raze on his knees seeing him more of a threat then everyone else and wanting to see how he fights after everyone else is dead so he toys with everyone else and the other fallen watch in amusement. Just as Kokobiel finished toying with them and was going to finish them off starting with Koneko being the farthest from the group Raze yells everyone to stop catching everyone's attention as he drops his head. One of the fallen goes in-front of him to see if his still conscious only to be the first to be erased stunning everyone causing the fallen to let go of him. Kokobiel orders everyone to attack him only for it to do nothing as Raze kills all the fallen like Ryner did in the first video link. Kokobiel being the last calls him a monster just before being erased. Raze then starts destroying the school yard with no aim or care. Koneko and Issei run up to him to stop him only for him to hold them up by their neck about to erase them only for Raze to start resisting and try to close his eyes. Issei manage to close his eyes and lays him on the ground. Raze then gets up starts to back away from calling himself a monster and always have been. Koneko then holds him as she cries and tell him to stop as he passes out next day he tells the club the truth and ask they keep it a secret even to Rias's brother. (also he may have erased a large part of the main school building)

Alpha Stigma Berserk Quote

People die. But it doesn't matter to you... Everything. Yours to toy with. Release it. Open up. Kill. Everything. Until everything disappears before your eyes. Don't defy me. Your molecules shall scatter like sand. Monster. Devil. God. Hero. Call me what you will?  
Little worms crawling in the dirt. Writhe in a flash and be gone. Let all return to nothing. Run where you will the void awaits. Everything is nothing. Return to nothingness. First comes destruction. I bring forth nothing. I bless nothing. I save nothing. I just erase. Completely. Shatter. Collapse. Break and disappear.

youtube watch?v=k4J48pI7zwI (Alpha Stigma goes berserk)

youtube watch?v=1swe2sIvapw (collapse of the bearer *mild spoiler*)

youtube watch?v=1zRLazQ8NRc (treatment of those with an Alpha Stigma *major spoilers*)


End file.
